Star Level (MySims)
The Star Level is a key to the game, MySims. Most Sims will come to your town, once it has reached a certain star level. Star levels can be reached by helping Commercial Sims and by moving in Townie Sims. Mayor Rosalyn will automatically be in your town due to her mayor status. Also there will be Buddy the Bellhop, the caretaker of the town's hotel. Poppy, the sweet florist and lover of Cute things and flowers, as well as her sister who is the complete opposite and loves all things Spooky and all flowers dead, Violet Nightshade remain in town even though the town has fallen apart. Also, retired truck driver Patrick Rhino will be living in your town, hoping for more restaurants to come to town. When you reach a new Star Level, you can receive blueprints and a tool to break an obstacle to a previously unaccessable area, such as using a pickaxe you receive at Star Level 3 to break a bunch of rocks blocking the entrance to the Desert. Star Level 1 Can be reached by helping Poppy with her flower shop. The Sims that will come to your town are Italian pizza chef Chef Gino Delicioso, club owner DJ Candy "Supergroove", and mysterious museum owner Sir Vincent Skullfinder. You are also given the Crowbar to break the entrance to a cave buried with Action Figures and Video Games in the Town Square. For reaching this Star Level, you'll also receive the following blueprints: *Coffee Table *Couch *Shelf *Wall Cabinet Star Level 2 Can be reached by helping any Commercial Sims slowly. Arcade owner Vic Vector, dirtphobic ice-cream parlor owner Roxie Road, bitter librarian Elmira Clamp, and clothing-store owner Ms. Nicole Vogue will come to town. The Townie Sims who will come to the hotel are Travis, Rhonda, Roger, Maria, Gordon, Ray, and Clara Belle. You are also authorized the use of the saw, so you can saw the log that is blocking the entrance to the Forest and move in more Sims. New blueprints unlocked for reaching this Star Level are: *Dresser *Mirror Star Level 3 May bring many great potential residents such as hair stylist Shirley, darkness-loving Goth Boy, imaginative costume store owner Dolly Dearheart, martial-arts trainer Master Aran, and sushi-chef Chef Watanabe. The Townie Sims are Sandra, Matt, Raven Wright, Jenny, Bean Bradley, and Stephen Albright. You are now authorized to use the pickaxe. You can destroy some rocks that were blocking some paths in the Forest, and you can also destroy the rocks that were blocking the Desert entrance. You can now move Sims into and go into the Desert. You are also given a Bathtub and Toilet blueprint. ''MySims PC'' brings exclusive Sims like pool owner Tad "Flipper" McCaffrey, secretive agent Natalia Roshmanov, and aspiring wonder witch Wendalyn. Reaching this Star Level will earn you the following blueprints: *Bathtub *Toilet Star Level 4 Brings pretty kooky folks such as the pirate Cap'n Ginny, fortune teller Madame Zoe, dramatic actor Trevor Verily, crazy mad-scientist Dr. F, and space-observor Professor Nova. The Townie Sims are Annie Radd, Odin Revolution, Liberty, Pinky, Jeremy Snoars, Yuki, Ian Arneson, Gertrude Spackle, Makoto, Crystal, Linda, Grandma Ruthie, Edwin, Sasha and Amelia. You are authorized the use of the Blowtorch as well to destroy metal walls that were found in the Forest and the Desert previously. You can now access the beach and the junkyard in the desert for example, and you can also visit the Knight tree orchard and the Orchard Cave near the pond in the Forest. In MySims PC, Terry Toymender the toymaker and toymender, Alexa Lexington the intelligent robot scientist, and Cedella the true Renaissance girl and cafe owner will be interested in coming to your town's hotel. Star Level 5 This Star Level will not bring any more Commercial Sims. The Townie Sims that come are Summer, Brendan, Clayton Dander, Renée, Penelope, Luis, Billy, Yvette, Eliza, Abigail, Morcubus, Karine, Noelle, Rob Jarrett, Iggy, Jimmy Watanabe, Spencer, Taylor, Chaz McFreely, Pablo, Beebee, Brandi, Blaine, and Esma. Right away after receiving this Star Level, you watch a celebration at the town hall, with 4 of your best friends in town, Mayor Rosalyn, and Buddy (which also happens to be the Credits). Also, you are given the Town Sculpture blueprint.This, when placed, will boost you up a level on friendship with the sim you gave it to. Category:Other Tabs